


humaling

by celestialdescendant



Series: KuroYaku Weekend 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU: Mafia Family Triad, Gen, Good/Bad, KuroYaku Weekend 2017, implied kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/celestialdescendant
Summary: sinek once said: friendship is grounded in a feeling that you know exactly who will be there for you when you need something, no matter what or when.humaling - (noun) extreme fondness.





	humaling

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting a small bit from the Mafia AU I helped my sister develop!

Morisuke considers himself a good detective. Great, amazing. One of the best in the force, actually. But he isn’t perfect, and he admits it. For one, his intimidation and interrogation tactics need work on people bigger (both vertically and horizontally) than him. And while he respects Ibuki enough as a _kouhai_ , he wishes sometimes that he would be paired up with someone who compliments his skills more.

Right now is one of those times.

“For the last time, just tell us what those root crops where for.” Morisuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The past ten minutes, he’s been in the interrogation room trying to get information from the most infuriating drug dealer Morisuke has ever encountered. Beside him, Ibuki was looking very tired as well.

"I ain't telling you shit," hissed Grim with finality, "and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

Morisuke wanted to scream and punch something—preferably the fucker in front of him. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he took the opportunity for the tiny escape from his mental hell. He motioned for Ibuki to continue with the questioning while he unlocks his phone at the new message.

 **KT:** _Achi_ kidnapped Daichi for a two-week trip abroad.

 **YM:** What do you want?

 **KT:** Need help with anything? ┐(Wヮ￣)┌

 **YM:** … Are you serious?

 **KT:** I wanna try working in the “good side” for once. Change habit, or something.

 **KT** : Plus I’m just so bored I’ll do anything now.

Morisuke rolled his eyes when he was suddenly struck with an idea.

 **YM:** Actually…

-

Tetsurou snapped his fingers and immediately pointed towards the trap door in the middle of the room.

"Drop him."

One of the men at his side walked over and lifted the trap door, revealing a bunch of huge black—

"Are those wolves?!" shrieked the man dangling above said animals by rope.

"You can just think of them as big dogs if it helps you." Tetsurou shrugged. "Dogs that will bite off your flesh and limbs, and leave you bloody on the floor in pain unless you tell my friends here what they wish to know."

Tetsurou had gone all out with this intimidation – having the room darkened, the only light coming from a small light bulb above them. He himself was sitting on this grand gold chair, dressed in his darkest suit, and sitting down with all the confidence in the world. Beside him, Morisuke stood snickering, quietly sipping on his tea. Ibuki, on Morisuke's other side, was happily eating a pastry as if a murder wasn't about to happen right in front of him.

As if understanding they're being talked about, the _big dogs_ all looked up and started growling and snapping up at the dealer. And Grim, being human with a working sense of fear, screamed and started struggling in his binds.

"Why are _you_ even helping them? They’re _cops_!"

Tetsurou shrugged and motioned to said people beside him. "Ibuki is the son of one of my favorite French cuisine chefs here in Japan, so I can squeeze in a few favors. Morisuke here, however, is to be the Best Man at my wedding."

"I'm one out of three, though." Morisuke muttered amusedly. Tetsurou winked at him and nodded towards Grim.

"It's more intimidating to him this way. Plus, you know you always have a special place in my heart, Mori."

Morisuke laughed and gave him a light nudge before turning all serious and glaring at Grim. Addressing him, he asked, "Now, cooperate with us, yeah?"

-

“We borrowed them from Tobio’s family while they’re in Germany.” Tetsurou said, focus mostly on the dogs in front of him. “I heard this strategy worked wonders for them in getting information, so I wanted to try.”

“Bullshit.” Morisuke snarked good-naturedly. “You‘ve always wanted a dog.”

Tetsurou smiled wryly back at him. “I _guess_ that helps too.”

Morisuke shook his head fondly. “Thanks again for helping me out back there.”

“No problem.” Tetsurou reassured. “It was fun, a break from the norm. Besides, you helped me with so much more; it’s the least I can do for you. You’re one of my best friends, Morisuke. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Ew, gross.” Morisuke teased. “Affection. Direct that to your fiancé.”

“You say that but I know you love me,” retaliated the former middle blocker.

“Debatable.”

“Aw, _Moriii_ —”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not also have taken inspiration from Zootopia haha


End file.
